Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an inflation packer method and apparatus. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved inflation packer which uses cementitious fluid as an inflation fluid and which utilizes an accelerating agent to accelerate the hardening time of the fluid.
Typically, inflation packer assemblies utilize either mud or cement to inflate a packer bladder so that the bladder seals against a well bore. Mud inflation systems typically utilize a valve system to maintain pressure in the bladder, while cement systems generally rely on the compressive strength of the gelled or hardened cement. Both systems have inherent problems.
Because a packer inflated with mud is dependent solely on the valve system, the packer is susceptible to leakage which will cause the bladder to deflate. Cement used to inflate the bladder takes several hours to develop sufficient compressive strength to support a weight above it. Because of such inherent problems, packers using either cement or mud are susceptible to hydrostatic differential pressure in the well bore which can cause the packer bladder to move, thereby breaking the seal between the packer and the well bore.